Intimacy
by WolFang1011
Summary: She was an absolute, utter dork. But, really, he was no better. Edited by AmyNChan. Cover art by md drawz over on Instagram.


Gray looked at himself in the mirror. He looked closely, rubbing his fingers over his cheeks and neck to make sure there were no stray hairs left. Immediately under the jawbone was a popular place for them to hang out but he'd shaved thrice just to be sure.

Usually, he shaved every morning. That didn't allow for much stubble to build up. It was harder to maintain his clean-shaven status while on jobs though, so he made sure to shave upon returning. A good shit, a hot shower and a clean shave – those were his post-mission requirements.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Gray rinsed the razor and the brush before putting them away. He looked over his face once more before leaving the bathroom.

"You forgot the aftershave lotion again."

Gray clicked his tongue as he stepped into the bedroom. "I'll slap some on in the morning."

"You are probably the only person who shaves before bed."

He shrugged as he closed the bathroom door and switched off the light. "Yeah, well, needs must." Then he turned around and smirked. "Besides, you like me clean-shaven."

Chuckling, Erza put away the book she'd been reading and settled back against the pillows to look him over. "You _do_ look better clean-shaven."

Gray crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his shoulder against the bathroom doorjamb. He'd been away for a couple of weeks. Now... he wanted to spend a few moments just _looking_ at her.

Everyone was afraid of Erza. He was, too. Sometimes. With good reason, of course. The woman could fart away mountains. She was strict and weird and just a little bit distant, but there wasn't really anything to be afraid of. Not unless anyone stepped on her cake.

He knew her in a way nobody else did. Sometimes, he knew her better than she knew herself.

Erza was a kind and gentle person. It just came out in weird ways. She played many roles – trainer, fighter, comrade, friend, lover – and sometimes, she didn't know how to treat him because of this. He didn't mind. He knew that she was just a fuzzy bundle of warmth inside.

When she smiled and held out her arms towards him, Gray couldn't help but smile back and answer her call.

Gray crossed over to the bed and dropped into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her chest. He felt her fingers brush his hair back and her nose rose rub against his scalp.

"Mmm. Your hair smells nice. New shampoo?"

"Yeah. It's called 'Sniff Me.'"

She didn't always know how to treat him. She feared being too harsh or too cold while having to balance that with being too soft and kind at the same time. Didn't stop her from wanting to treat him with all the gentleness she possessed.

And that resulted in moments like these, where she was just his wife and he a man in love.

Gray kissed her chest, which made her sigh happily.

"I've missed you," she told him, stroking his hair as he lifted his head to look at her.

"I've missed you, too." He kissed her cheek and she giggled. It was still the most adorable sound he'd ever heard. "Hey, Erza?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you. A lot."

Smiling, she circled her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his. "I love you too, Gray."

He'd been away for _two whole weeks_. There was only so much self-control he could exercise in such a situation.

So he did what any self-respecting husband would – he kissed his wife and slowly rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Gray knew how much she liked being on top anyway.

It was a strange thing, intimacy. She'd been no good at it. Not that _he_ was anyone to talk. Perhaps that was why opening up to each other had been what had turned things around for them. Trusting each other, seeing each other at their ugliest and most vulnerable and still wanting to be together, learning and adapting and evolving together, meeting every challenge and facing each day together... wasn't _that_ what it was all about?

"The towel," she said breathlessly against his mouth. "It has to go."

 _Well. There are_ other _things to do together, too. Just as important, though._

Gray stopped and smirked up at her. "And here I thought _I_ was the eager one."

"Oh, shut up."

She was an absolute, utter dork. But, really, he was no better.


End file.
